jakwytresowacsmokafandomcom-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:HiccstridForeverLove/Miłośc zawsze znajdzie właściwą droge
Hej, to mój pierwszy wpis, więc proszę was piszcie samą prawdę w kom ;) (PS. JAK NIE BĘDĘ PISAŁA DB CZYLI Ą I WGL TO SORRY, ALE KLAWIATURA SIADA I ZA BŁĘDY ORTOGRAFICZNE TEŻ SORRY... MIŁEGO CZYTANIA <3 ) A i właśnie wszyscy maja po 18 lat i wyglądają jak w JWS 2 'ROZDZIAŁ 1:' Pewnego słonecznego poranka Czkawka jak zawsze został obudzony bardzo wcześnie przez swojego smoka Szczerbatka. Nie był zadowolony z tego ale wiedział że Szczerbatek kocha z nim latać wiec zawsze wstawał i z nim latał. Podczas porannego latania, obudziła się wcześnie Szpadka, która była najlepszą przyjaciółką Astrid i która wiedziała wszystko o niej i zawsze słuchała jej narzekań i wgl. Od razu obudziła swojego brata Mieczyka i pobiegli po Sączysmarka i Śledzika bo chcieli złapać Czkawkę i przygotować imprezę urodzinową dla Astrid. SZPADKA: Czkawka !!!! Idziesz z nami to przygotować Astrid przecież ma dziś urodziny musi być wszystko gotowe przed godziną 18! CZKAWKA: Już lecę. Po chwili podleciał do nich Czkawka ŚLEDZIK: No to idziemy ogarniać wszystko na jej urodziny. A i pamiętajcie, musimy unikać cały dzień Astrid, wtedy nie będzie nic podejrzewać. WSZYSCY: Okej Po tym jak wszyscy poszli, Szpadka zatrzymała Czkawkę. CZKAWKA: Ej, musimy iść z reszta przygotować imprezę dla Astrid SZPADKA: No już poczekaj.. Wiem co czujesz do Astrid ''' '''CZKAWKA: Nie wiem o co ci chodzi (skłamał) SZPADKA: No nic jej nie powiem... Wiem, że ją kochasz... Czemu nie wyznasz jej właśnie dzisiaj uczuć? CZKAWKA: Nie twoja sprawa. SZPADKA: Dobra, może nie moja, ale ty jesteś moim przyjacielem, tak samo jak Astrid moją przyjaciółką i zasługujecie na szczęście. ''' '''CZKAWKA: Czekaj ty powiedziałaś, że zasługujemy na szczęście...? Czy ty mi chcesz powiedzieć, że Astrid też coś do mnie czuje??? SZPADKA: W końcu załapałeś... ''' Czkawka przytulił swoją przyjaciółkę i pobiegł szykować prezent dla Astrid. '''SZPADKA: Czkawka, a co z imprezą?! CZKAWKA: Wybacz... Powiedz im, że wypadło mi coś. SZPADKA: Okej ''' Mineła 12. Astrid wstała i poszła się umyć, przebrać i wgl. Zjadła śniadanie i poszła do swoich przyjaciół. '''ASTRID: O, hej, Śledzik, co tam u ciebie ? ŚLEDZIK: Sorry Astrid, nie teraz. ASTRID: Jasne, spoko, nic nie szkodzi. ' Po chwili Astrid przywitała się ze wszystkimi, ale nikt nie miał dla niej czasu, więc pomyślała '"Czemu oni mnie ignorują... i to w moje urodziny??? Czy ja im coś zrobiłam, że o mnie zapomnieli ?" 'Poszła nad klif i zaczęła płakać. Wtedy przyszedł Czkawka i... '''CZKAWKA: Cześć, Astrid ... wszystko w porządku ??? ' '''ASTRID: O, cześć, Czkawka... tak, jasne, tylko dziś jest dla mnie bardzo ważny dzień, a wszyscy mnie ignorują. CZKAWKA: Ja też??? ASTRID: Nie ty nie... CZKAWKA: Wiesz, chciałem Ci coś powiedzieć... ASTRID : Tak, a co takiego ? CZKAWKA: No bo wiesz... chodzi mi o to.. chodzi o to, że... Czkawka nie zdążył dokończyć, a Astrid wiedziała o co mu chodzi, więc go pocałowała. CZKAWKA: Ale jak... dlaczego... kiedy ??? ASTRID: Już dawno, ale nieważne... CZKAWKA: Astrid... ASTRID: Tak? CZKAWKA: Kocham Cię... '( I wyjął prezent dla Astrid, był to naszyjnik koloru jej oczu) '''ASTRID: Och... Czkawka ja ciebie też '(Dziewczyna pocałowała chłopaka i po paru minutach oderwali się od siebie i przytulili, była już godzina 17.30 i wszystko na jej urodzinową zabawę było gotowe wtedy Szpadka z Mieczykiem dała sygnał Czkawce sygnał że wszystko na jej urodziny gotowe i mogą już iść do twierdzy na zabawę) '''CZKAWKA: Mam dla Ciebie prezent jeszcze jeden. ASTRID: Okej ' Weszli do twierdzy i : '''CAŁA WIOSKA: NIESPODZIANKA !!!!!!!!!!! WSZYSTKIEGO NAJLEPSZEGO ASTRID!!!! ' '''ASTRID: To wszystko dla mnie ? SZPADKA: Oczywiście ... jak mogłaś pomyśleć że zapomnieliśmy o twoich urodzinach !? ASTRID: Nie wiem ... Cała wioska świętowała urodziny Astrid i wszyscy jeźdźcy świętowali również to że Czkawka i Astrid są razem. 'ROZDZIAŁ 2 :' Następnego dnia w Akademii, Czkawka i Astrid kłócili się kto kogo bardziej kocha i nagle wparował Smark(Sączysmark). SMARK: EJ!!! ASTRID: Co się stało ??? SMARK: Pamiętacie tą śliczną Carly <3 ASTRID: Zapomniałeś dodać wredną, przebiegłą i flirtującą ze wszystkimi oraz ... (nie zdążyła bo przerwał jej Czkawka) CZKAWKA: Astrid... ASTRID: No co taka prawda. CZKAWKA: Ohhh.... No dobra nie ważne ... Pamiętam a po co ci to wiedzieć ?? SMARK: Bo twój ojciec kazał mi przekazać ze ma do nas przyjechać w odwiedzinach ... SUPER NIE ? ASTRID: Nie wcale że nie super ' '''CZKAWKA: Astrid może się zmieniła.... przecież mój ojciec jest wodzem on wie co robi ' '''ASTRID: Właśnie chyba nie wie ... ( Astrid wyszła i i poleciała z Wichurką nad Krocze Urwisko... Po chwili przyleciał Czkawka) CZKAWKA: Ej co się stało ? ASTRID Nic po prostu .... jakoś nie bawi mnie to że ona ma przyjechać ... ''' '''CZKAWKA: Ej chodzi Ci o to że może mnie odbić tobie ??? Bo kiedy Smark powiedział że przyjedzie ścisnęłaś mi rękę i widziałem w twoich oczach łzy. ASTRID: No można tak powiedzieć.... CZKAWKA: Nie masz czego się bać ... kocham tylko ciebie ( po tym jak to powiedział pocałował dziewczyn która czuła wtedy ciepło i wielką miłość jaka darzy ja chłopak) Następnego dnia Astrid wstała i poszła do Szpadki i rozmawiały o wczorajszym dniu ... potem przyszedł do nich Mieczyk i powiedział że Carly już jest i przyjechała ze swoim bratem Marco który zakochał się od pierwszego wejrzenia w Astrid.. Ale kiedy zobaczył jak podchodzi do Czkawki a ten ja całuje był bardzo zły i chciał odbić mu ją ... CZKAWKA: Witajcie na Berk.. Miło mi was poznać ... to Mieczyk Sączysmark Śledzik oraz Szpadka i Astrid MARCO: Witam miło was poznac ''' '''SMARK: Was również ... możemy was oprowadzić po Berk .. wiec ?? MARCO,CARLY: OKEJ Po chwili znaleźli się nad klifem Carly miała plan jak pozbyć się Astrid Marco na początku nie chciał pozbywać się Astrid bo ja kochał ale jego siostra mu opowiadała dużo o Szpadce która polubił bardziej a Astrid była już mu obojętna. Wiec Marco poprosił wszystkich na słówko bo chciał odwrócić ich uwagę od Carly i Astrid. CARLY: Masz się od niego odwalić ! ASTRID: Ale o co ci chodzi ? CARLY: No od Czkawki! On jest mój! ASTRID: CO !? ZAPOMNIJ ! Zaczęły się szarpać i nagle Carly zrzuciła Astrid w przepaść Astrid zaczęła krzyczeć, usłyszał ja Czkawka ale nie zdążył jej złapać gdyby mieli smoki udało by się ja uratować ... Czkawka i reszta jeźdźców pobiegli po smoki i zaczęli jej szukać ... Czkawka krzyczał z całych sił i miał łzy w oczach tak samo Szpadka. SZPADKA: Nie to nie możliwe( gadała pod nosem ) Czkawka patrz co znalazłam. ( w ręce trzymała naszyjnik Astrid który dostała od Czkawki ) CZKAWKA: NIE .(POWIEDZIAŁ I ZACISNĄŁ PIĘŚĆ I ZACZĄŁ PŁAKAĆ SMARK I RESZTA WSPÓŁCZULI MU I SAMI ZACZĘLI PŁAKAĆ TYLKO NIE CARLY I MARCO) CIĄG DALSZY NASTĄPI ..... Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Zakończone